


Very Very Close

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [91]
Category: New York Dolls (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Johnny go dancing... very very close.
Relationships: Johnny Thunders/reader
Series: Blurb weekends [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Very Very Close

Every now and then, Johnny and you like to go dancing. You always dance very close, your body pressed against his as you move to the music. Although he should be used to it by now, his cheeks turn a light shade of pink every time and you can feel his heart beating faster.

You lean in for a kiss, which he gladly returns. As it slowly gets more passionate and your hands start wandering up his chest, Johnny pulls away, whispering, "Let's go home."

You take a taxi home and the moment you're inside your apartment, he slams the door shut behind you before pulling you into the bedroom. He usually likes to take it slower, but you can tell he's desperate for you tonight.

Johnny pushes you on the bed, beginning to pull down your skirt as he kisses you deeply. You flip him over and straddle him, slowly unzipping his pants. "You really want me, huh?"

He nods quickly, biting his lip as your hand travels up his thigh. You raise an eyebrow, deciding to tease him some more. "What's the magic word?"

"Please," he says quietly, holding back a moan when you palm his crotch.

You smile and remove your hand, taking off his pants. "Good boy."

You sink down on him, making Johnny moan softly. You give yourself some time to adjust before starting to move your hips, occasionally leaning down to kiss his neck and whisper into his ear how much you love him and how handsome he is. Your movements become faster by the minute until you clench around him, both of you shaking as your moans fill the room.

Afterwards when you're lying next to him, Johnny wraps an arm around you, resting his head on your chest and for once, he actually falls asleep around the same time as you.


End file.
